


The Spy

by Hisdarkmaterials



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisdarkmaterials/pseuds/Hisdarkmaterials
Summary: This is a story we all well know but it’s not as it seems. It’s not like the story we know in the way many things are different but how you may ask ? Well what if Lyra knew Asriel was her dad from day 1 but believed her mother died during childbirth. What happens when the day Lyra comes into contact with her mother without even knowing it ?
Relationships: Carlo Boreal/Marisa Coulter, Lord Asriel & Lyra Belacqua, Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter, Lord Asriel/Original Character(s), Lyra Belacqua & Ma Costa, Lyra Belacqua & Marisa Coulter, Marisa Coulter & Lord Asriel
Kudos: 15





	The Spy

**Author's Note:**

> See end for notes !

LYRA POV:

Here I am again at Jordan I’m waiting for my dad to return from his travels but until then I’ve got to spend my time between the care of Ma Costa and the scholars of Jordan College. You may wonder why I split my time between both of them. Neither of them could cope with me full time. I'm not your average girl. I know what I want and I make sure I get it. Not in a bad way by any means. I just mean I like to know about everything I can. I have so many theories about the world but my father doesn’t usually have the time to hear them. Of course I love my father dearly I have a good life I get to go on trips to the north once I’ve even seen an armoured bear from a distance of course but that was good enough for me at the time well at least it had to be my dad said if I went and interacted with this bear that I wouldn’t live to see another day … I still don’t know if he meant that it’s because the bear would kill me or if he would but I didn’t take my chances. Well anyway enough about that let’s get onto the story .

***

Lyra was running the halls with her best friend Roger and their Daemons. Lyra was sure she was going to win the race like she always did, Pantalaimon her daemon was a great asset to her as they made such a good team. As they were running Lyra glanced out the window to see someone very familiar. It was her Father Lord Asriel Belacqua. Seeing him made her stop running and instead she turned around and ran the other direction .

Roger shouted “Lyra , Where are you going that’s the wrong way “

Lyra replied “it’s my Dad he’s home “

Roger “ Oh here we go again “

Roger knew how this usually panned out. Lyra's father would come home for a short visit to see how she was and would leave the next day and this always upset Lyra although she’d never admit it. She longed for her fathers company and when they were together you’d never think they’d been apart. They bounced off each other like two peas in a pod . But for some reason Asriel never stayed for long. The servants around the college would gossip and say it’s because she reminds him so much of her mother who Lyra believed to be dead but a select few people knew that wasn’t the case and she was up in the high ranks of the authority but Asriel made sure no one ever said a word to Lyra . And no one ever wanted to find out what happened to them if they did say something .

Lyra ran up to her dad wanting to hug him but knew it wasn’t the type of thing they did and she would never show him up, definitely not in public she wouldn’t hear the end of it.

Lyra said “ Dad you’re finally home it’s been two months”

Asriel replied “ Well I wouldn’t call this home “ he chuckles in between his words “ oh it’s been two month it didn’t feel that long at all.”

Lyra said “ Well if you want to be specific it’s been two months and 5 days but who's counting “

Asriel and looked at his daughter. 13 years ago he would have never thought he would be here with a 12 year old daughter. He didn’t like to think of the situation that much due to the matter of fact of how it all happened . Asriel had led his daughter to believe that her mother died when she was only a baby but Asriel had been carrying that lie around with him for 12 years, dismissing any questions Lyra had not wanting to remember anything about what happened in the summer 13 years ago.

Asriel “ Well Lyra how has your studies been, I’ve brought you a novel back from the north I thought you might be interested in maybe you should read it before our next trip to the north “

Lyra replied “ Thank You so much .. wait does that mean we’re going to the north soon ?”

Lyra looked at her father hanging on every word he said so excited of the thought of going to the north again. It had been an entire year since the last time she trekked in the snow and longed to do it again.

Asriel “ yes in time we will but first you must concentrate on your schooling more. The master has informed me you haven’t been paying attention to the scholars”

Lyra groaned and said “ They just don’t understand me they don’t like my ideas and -“

Asriel cut her off “ Lyra they’re your elders you must treat them with respect and remember you’re only a child I know you hate being told that but it is the truth”

Lyra sighs from hearing the same lecture she has from her father every time she sees him .

Lyra “ okay Dad I’ll try “

Asriel replied “ No you will do it, right how about you show me some of the work you’ve been doing maybe I can lend you a hand “

Lyra nodded happily. She was always excited when she got to spend time with her father even if it was talking about her work which she found boring. She wanted to learn about things in the north such as Dust of which she hears her father talk so much about but every time she asked him what it was he told her it wasn’t something for a child to know about . Obviously that infuriated Lyra but she couldn’t show it else her father would refuse to take her places and would be more harsh on her.

***

MARISA POV:

Here I was sitting in a meeting surrounded by men who are so full of themselves and think they are powerful gods to everyone on the outside of this building little did they know I was actually god as I had them all wrapped around my little finger. Well someone needs to keep them on a tight Leed because if they mess up it will blow up in all of their faces and no one wants that especially me. The meeting was coming to a close and I was sitting there bored as one of the men talked about their new wife. He was talking about her as if she was some trophy he had won in a race. Then suddenly the meeting was over and everyone was leaving. I was just getting up when Father MacPhail tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and fake smiled at him like I usually do. It seems to make him feel like he’s special when I smile at him .

I said “ Hello Father MacPhail, what can I do for you ?” I smiled as sweetly as I could

Father MacPhail replied “ Well Marisa I have something to ask if you “

I replied “ Oh and what is that “

He said “ The magisterium is starting to get concerned with Lord Asriel's work. We feel like he is putting false ideas into people's heads about dust”

I cut him off “ Well what does that have to do with me ?”

He said “ We would like you to go undercover of sorts act like you're interested in his work, make a partnership with him but you must report everything you find out back to us”

I looked at this man in front of me. Is he being serious they know what happened between me and Asriel are they doing this as some sort of game to make me angry . Why on earth would they think I want to go follow him around? I'm no one's parrot.

I replied sternly “ I am not doing that I don’t want anything to do with Lord Asriel”

He said “ If you don’t Mrs Coulter your days here will be numbered “

I looked at him in disbelief. Does he think that his little threat will scare me? I'm Marisa Coulter, nothing scares me . Maybe I could turn this around so I have all the cards in my hand so I’ll be in charge.

I said “well what is in it for me “

He said “ Is there something you’d like”

I said “ Yes actually there is , if I do this I would like you to build my station in Bolvangar like we have previously spoken about and I want to be in charge withy everything that has to do with it “

Father McPhail sort of thought for a moment before he nodded his head and told me we had a deal . I was truly over the moon. Finally I can get on with my project. It was always going to happen one way or another but now it’s for sure. If they mess me about I’ll mess them about with Lord Asriel. Although I don’t really want to see him, I gotta do what I gotta do to get what I want. How on earth am I going to find him anyway he could be anywhere most probably with some women.

***

Father McPhail was speaking with Cardinal Sturrock about the deal he had just made with Mrs Coulter.

The Cardinal said “ Do you think she is the right one for the job, how do we not know past things won’t reoccur. I’ve heard about her affair with him”

Father McPhail replied “ I feel like she is the right person , I feel like he will trust her more than any other person we could send and now she has an incentive she will definitely go through with it”

The Cardinal shook his head and thought for a moment. Father McPhail definitely had his doubts but wouldn’t dare tell the Cardinal that he knew she was the best one for the job but his concern was if she fell for Asriel, but a strong woman like that possibly can’t melt for a fool such as Asriel not a second time.

Cardinal “ Right then, let her go and spy on Asriel but you must inform her we will not start preparing her station until we know we can trust her and she gives us good information “

Father McPhail agreed with the man what he was saying was right, he was going to go tell Mrs Coulter now but he thought if he did that she may refuse so he thought he’d let her go until she came back to him with some information.

***

A few days later …

Marisa had her bags packed and had an apartment rented near Asriel's house so that she could get there easily. She was weirdly exhilarated about this new assignment she had to do but also a tad nervous. What would happen when her and Asriel would lay eyes on one another again ? Only time will tell….

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like to read more ? Anything you’d like to see happen ? 😍 sorry it’s not amazing !!


End file.
